Silent
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Kau sempurna. Kau akan selalu sempurna secara absolute. Aku takkan pernah dapat menggapaimu. Diam sudah menjadi pilihanku. Oneshot AU Minato x Aigis


**-SILENT-**

**Pairing :** Minato x Aigis

**Disclaimer :** Persona 3 milik ATLUS

**Warning :** AU (Alternate Universe) Aigis bukan robot di fic ini. Typo, deskriptif lebay nan semi poignant

* * *

_Ada ribuan enigma yang tersimpan dalam sesuatu bernama diam…_

* * *

Aigis's POV

Diam

Ia terdiam lagi. Ia selalu diam dengan sebuah pena yang menari-nari di atas bukunya. Selalu terlihat tenang, tak merasa jika ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya.

Aku termangu untuk sesaat. Tak sadar bahwa tiap laju detik waktu, kedua mata biruku selalu tertuju padanya. Aku terhanyut, terseret dalam ombak rasa kagumku. Ia benar-benar sosok orang yang begitu sempurna.

Pipiku pun tersanggah di atas lembutnya telapak tanganku. Seluruh kelebihannya terukir jelas bagai lukisan dibenakku. Ia adalah segalanya. Tidak hanya bagiku tapi untuk semua orang.

Segalanya...

Sepintas ribuan pertanyaan menghujam asumsi itu. Mengapa segalanya? Mengapa gelar itu harus jatuh padanya? Ia hanyalah seorang laki-laki berumur 17 tahun, berambut biru, berpostur tubuh standart, pendiam, sedikit pasif, tak banyak bicara, dan...

Dan masih banyak lagi batas kewajaran yang ia miliki. Tapi, mengapa harus dia?

Mengapa segalanya harus jatuh padanya?

Mengapa harus dirinya?

Perbedaan. Hal itu karena sebuah perbedaan. Ia memiliki sebuah perbedaan. Sebuah perbedaan yang tak mungkin dimiliki oleh siapapun. Hanya dia pemilik perbedaan itu. Dan seluruh perbedaan itulah yang membuatku buta akan rasa kagumku padanya.

Ia berbeda.

Dan aku terpaku akan perbedaannya.

Ia dikenal sebagai Arisato Minato. Salah seorang murid kelas 3 di Gekkoukan high school. Ia adalah teman sekelasku.

Seseorang yang begitu istimewa. Semenjak ia ditransfer di _Gekkoukan high school_, aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa ia adalah sesosok orang yang begitu berbeda. Semenjak ia pertama kali menapakkan kakinya kemari, semenjak ia memperlihatkan dirinya, semenjak ia memperkenalkan diri dan ikut bergabung dalam penghuni kelasku, aku tahu.

Aku tahu bahwa ia begitu istimewa.

Ia begitu berbeda.

Dalam sekejap, ia membuat takjub semua orang. Ia begitu cerdas. Begitu berprestasi. Pintar. Jenius. Ia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Menjadi kebanggaan para guru. Disegani oleh hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di _Gekkoukan high school_. Ia pun dinobatkan sebagai wakil dari _president council_. Ia berbakat dalam segala bidang. Hampir seluruh kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ia ikuti. Lari, renang, kendo, musik, _photographer_ dan masih banyak lagi. Semua hal itu ia lakukan, ia kerjakan tanpa mengenal batas lelah. Ia tak pernah mengecewakan semua orang.

Ia benar-benar sempurna.

Terlalu sempurna hingga memiliki banyak _fans_. Ia memiliki banyak penggemar. Seluruh pemuja yang hampir tak terhitung jumlahnya. Terlalu banyak. Cukup untuk menyimbolkan seluruh bakat sempurnanya.

Ah, ia memang sangat sempurna. Fisik yang ia miliki pun juga hampir sesempurna kemampuannya.

Ia memang terlihat biasa saja. Rambut biru yang terkadang menutupi setengah wajahnya, Jas seragam sekolah Gekkoukan yang ia buka, satu pasang _headphone _yang terhubung pada sebuah MP3 _player_ berbentuk _cylinder_ yang setiap saat terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya dikala ia bosan. Kedua tangan yang selalu ia selipkan pada saku celananya. Berjalan dengan begitu tenang, menyambut hujaman interaksi semua orang. Ia sungguh terlihat begitu tenang. Ia seakan tahu harus melakukan apa. Seakan tahu dalam menentukan sikap, menjaga perasaan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Aku yakin, banyak pandangan kehidupan yang tersimpan rapat dibalik pancaran kedua matanya yang berwarna kelabu itu.

Sungguh mata itu terlihat begitu keruh dan hampa.

Tapi aku yakin. Aku yakin bahwa ia menyimpan ribuan misteri kehidupan yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Paras tampan yang ia miliki itu terlihat memiliki banyak sisi pada saat yang sama. Ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang diinginkan orang lain. Ia mampu menghibur orang lain, memberi semangat, membuat mereka tertawa, atau bahkan hormat dan menghargai mereka. Ia selalu saja membuat semua orang yang berada disekitarnya menjadi senang. Termasuk diriku. Aku terpanah akan kemampuan yang ia miliki itu.

Semakin lama, aku semakin kagum padanya. Aku hanya dapat memujinya di dalam hatiku. Aku hanya dapat menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dan ikut bahagia jika ia bahagia.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Ya, tak ada yang tahu akan hal ini. Aku begitu pintar menyembunyikan perasaanku. Begitu pintar memasang ekspresi palsu, berakting baik-baik saja dihadapan orang. Dan lalu... terdiam.

Hanya bisa terdiam degan semua ini.

Aku selalu memilih diam. Jarang memberi awalan. Hanya akan memberi respon pada stimulus yang kuterima. Tak pernah bertindak berdasarkan _free will_ku. Aku merasa begitu lemah. Aku seakan tak berguna. Merasa tak sanggup untuk mengimbangi seluruh kesempurnaanmu. Dibandingkan dirimu, lihatlah aku. Aku hanya seorang siswi berambut pirang, berkulit pucat, pemalu, terkadang kesulitan dalam mencerna materi pelajaran, polos dan tak terlalu jenius dalam segala hal. Aku memiliki banyak keterbatasan.

Dibandingkan dirimu, aku sungguh tak ada apa-apanya.

Aku tak secepat dirimu dalam olahraga lari, Aku tak selihai dirimu dalam hal renang, aku tak sehebat dirimu dalam olahraga kendo. Permainan musikku juga tak akan bisa sebagus permainanmu. Aku tak bisa sewibawa dirimu untuk dinobatkan sebagai wakil dari _president council_. Bahkan, kemampuanku tak sanggup membuat guru-guru terkesan dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kejeniusanmu. Kau sungguh sempurna.

Kau sempurna dan aku bagai sisi kontradiksimu.

Memang aku tak selalu memiliki kekurangan. Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa aku manis, cantik dan lembut. Banyak yang berkata bahwa puluhan anak laki-laki selalu berusaha mengejarku. Mendapatkan cintaku. Fisikku ternyata tidak terlalu buruk kan? Tapi...

Apa aku bisa menarik perhatiannya?

Menarik perhatian Minato Arisato, sang pria sempurna itu?

Apa aku bisa? Apakah semua ini cukup?

Aku hanya ingin bersamanya...

Selalu berada disisinya.

Salahkah aku jika memiliki harapan itu?

Salahkah?

"Aigis!"

"Huh?" aku tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan itu. Bu Toriumi terlihat menatapku begitu tajam.

"Aigis, cepat jawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan tadi. Berikan contoh kalimat dalam frase inggris!"

Oh tidak! Aku terlalu larut dalam lamunanku, sampai-sampai tak menyadari datangnya pertanyaan guru. Aku gugup. Semua mulai menatapku. Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Perasaanku terlalu berkecamuk untuk mengatakan sesuatu. tekanan ini membuatku merasa takut. Semua masih saja menatapku. Bu Toriumi, Junpei-san, Fukaa-san, Kenji, Yuko bahkan...

Minato

Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Aku sungguh malu. Mengapa aku bertindak bodoh seperti ini? Bertindak bodoh dihadapan semuanya?

Dihadapan Minato...

Sungguh bodoh! Kau begitu bodoh, Aigis!

Mengapa aku tak pernah berguna?

Aku...

"Sshh...hei." aku mendengar bisikan itu. Perlahan-lahan kuarahkan pandanganku ke sumber bisikan itu. Dan aku begitu shock setelah tahu siapa orang yang berbisik padaku itu.

Minato...

"Jawabannya "I learn, and I know." kata itu hampir ia bisikkan tanpa suara. Hampir saja tak terdengar. Tapi aku mengerti apa kata-kata yang ia ucapkan padaku. Walaupun ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tapi aku sudah tahu. Aku tahu seluruh gerak tubuh dan gerakan mulutnya. Aku bisa membacanya. Karena aku selalu memperhatikannya.

Terlalu sering memperhatikannya.

Sampai-sampai aku lupa pada waktu.

"I learn, and I know!"

"Jawabanmu tepat sekali, Aigis. Itu merupakan salah satu contoh penggunaan tanda koma pada 2 frase kalimat." aku pun

menarik napas lega mendengar itu. Aku tak perlu meragukan jawaban Minato. Dengan kejeniusan yang ia miliki, pasti pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini dapat dijawabnya dengan begitu mudah. Ia sungguh luar biasa. Akupun kembali menatapnya. Ia sudah kembali terlarut mendengarkan materi yang dijelaskan bu Toriumi. Disaat aku hendak kembali menatap buku pelajaranku, Ia menatapku. Kedua mata kelabu yang begitu indah bagiku itu kini bertemu dengan kedua mata biru. Aku gugup. Wajahku memerah. Ia tampan sekali...

Aku hampir tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tapi aku harus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku padanya.

"Terima kasih" bisikku perlahan-lahan seraya melayangkan sebuah senyuman ringan. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan juga menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Tak masalah."

Dan itulah akhir dari interaksi kami. Kami sama-sama kembali terlarut ke dalam pelajaran. Secara perlahan-lahan, aku menyentuh dadaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sebuah senyuman kembali tersimpul dibibir mungilku. Aku senang. Aku sungguh senang karena...

Ia masih menyadari eksistensiku.

* * *

Jam istirahat makan siang pun telah tiba. Disaat Minato keluar dari kelas, ia sudah disambut oleh beberapa orang council dan ekstrakurikuler yang ia ikuti. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk. Mana mungkin aku mengganggunya disela kesibukannya yang padat seperti ini? Sudahlah! Berhentilah berharap! Aku tak akan mungkin bisa berbicara atau sekedar mendekatinya. Minato adalah milik semua orang. Aku tak bisa merenggut dirinya begitu saja.

Mustahil jika aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

Takkan mungkin bisa...

Dengan perasaan sedih, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rooftop. Hanya disanalah aku dapat menghabiskan waktuku. Bercerita. Tertawa. bahkan menangis… sendirian.

Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Tak peduli.

Aku tak peduli lagi dengan diriku. Perlahan, aku serasa begitu hancur. Aku sakit. Seluruh harapanku sia-sia. Tidak realistis. Aku tak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Bersamanya. Mendekapnya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Menjaganya. Menyayanginya...

Aku tak akan bisa melakukan semua itu.

Pulang sekolah, Ia pasti akan pulang bersama Yukari atau saat rapat _council_, Ia akan habiskan waktunya bersama Mitsuru-senpai. Belum lagi Yuko ataupun Chihiro bahkan... sahabat baikku, Fuuka.

Mereka mungkin merasa spesial dihadapan Minato. Dengan perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan Minato, mereka seakan terbuai dalam angan-angan. Mereka menginginkan Minato. Saling berkompetisi, bersaing untuk merenggut hati orang yang kukagumi itu. Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku mundur sebelum berperang. Dibandingkan dengan mereka, aku tak ada apa-apanya. Aku tidak sepopuler Yukari. Aku tidak secantik Mitsuru. Aku tidak seenergik Yuko. Aku tidak selembut Chihiro. Dan aku tidak semanis Fuuka.

Aku sungguh tak ada apa-apanya.

Aku hanyalah rongsokan. Pengecut. Tak berguna. Hanya bisa menyendiri dan terus saja meneteskan air mata seperti ini.

Aku terlalu mencintainya...

Aku sungguh sangat mencintai idolaku itu.

Aku sangat mencintainya dan hanya bisa terdiam...

Membiarkan diriku semakin hancur.

Sungguh sebuah tindakan bodoh. Tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Karena itu pilihanku.

Diam adalah pilihanku...

* * *

"Aigis, kumpulkan seluruh tugas ini di ruang guru, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, bu." aku hanya dapat menghela napasku secara perlahan. Beberapa tumpukan buku kini sudah berada ditanganku. Bu Toriumi menyuruhku lagi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menyanggupi permintaan.

"Ugh... be-berat sekali..." keluhku. Aku berjalan dengan berhati-hati. Tapi sayangnya, sebegitu berhati-hatinya diriku, ceroboh tak akan bisa lepas dariku.

"Awas!"

DUAAKK!

"Aduh!" Aku terjatuh, tak melihat ada seseorang dihadapanku. Buku-buku yang kubawa berceceran dilantai. Figur yang kutabrak itu terlihat merapikan buku-bukuku.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku. Aku tadi tak melihat kedepan." aku menunduk seraya ikut membereskan buku-bukuku. Aku tak berani menatap seseorang yang barusaja kutabrak. Aku terlalu takut sampai pada akhirnya, suara khas itu memecah ketakutanku.

"Ini bukan salahmu."

Aku terbelalak shock mendengar itu. Dengan cepat kuarahkan pandanganku padanya.

oh tidak. mengapa harus dia?

"Mi-Minato-san..."

"Aku akan membantu membawakan buku-bukumu." belum sempat aku protes, setengah dari tumpukan buku-bukuku telah berada ditangannya. Ia bahkan mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan lalu membantuku untuk berdiri. Ia benar-benar orang yang baik. Terkadang, aku tak menyadari bahwa ia selalu saja menolongku. membantuku, dan mungkin...

Sedikit memahami makna dari eksistensiku.

Aku sulit menyadari hal itu. Aku tahu bahwa kepekaanku tidak setajam empati Minato. Dan aku seakan merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

Aku harap, hal itu tidak membuat jarak kami semakin terpantau jauh.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Minato-san. Maaf merepotkan." setelah tumpukan buku itu berhasil dipindahkan, aku mulai membungkuk, mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berterima kasih padanya seperti ini. Selalu saja berterima kasih dan tak pernah membalas semua kebaikannya. Namun, yang ia katakan hanyalah...

"Tak masalah."

Selalu saja jawaban itu. Tak masalah. Kau seakan tak pernah menganggap itu sesuatu yang serius. Kau tak menginginkan basan atau imbalan apapun. Kau muncul, membantu orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan, mereka berterima kasih padamu dan kau berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa menginginkan sebuah bentuk balas budi. Kau tak peduli meski mereka ada dipihak kawan ataupun lawan. Yang terpenting hanya 1.

Kau ingin berguna untuk semua orang.

Berguna...

Mungkin itulah kekuatan. tekadmu agar kau bisa berguna bagi semuanya, agar kau bisa diterima di semua kalangan. Agar hidupmu bermakna...

Aku tak pernah melihat persepsi itu sebelumnya. Mungkin, semua itulah yang membuatmu sempurna. Niat baikmu yang begitu kuat itulah sumber kekuatanmu. Dan kau mendapatkan hasil yang kau inginkan. Kau dihormati, diterima disemua kalangan, semua orang mengagumimu dan kau tidak berubah dengan semua perlakuan dewa itu.

Kau tetap seorang Minato Arisato

Seorang pria yang tenang dan tak banyak bicara. Baik hati, ramah dan begitu independent.

Kini aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk merubah keadaan.

Diam tak selamanya menyelesaikan masalah.

* * *

Semenjak itu, aku pun berusaha untuk berubah. Semua memang tak bisa kulakukan secara instant. Aku harus melalui sebuah proses. Akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai menumbuhkan rasa percaya diriku. Aku berusaha untuk membantu beberapa temanku yang kesusahan. Aku berusaha untuk bijak. Aku terus berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

Agar aku bisa seperti dirimu. Yang selalu terlihat sempurna setiap saat. Aku tahu bahwa tak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Semua orang berusaha mati-matian untuk mencapai titik sempurna itu. Ya. memang sudah menjadi kodrat alam manusia seperti itu. Tapi menurutku, dikala para manusia mengejar titik kesempurnaan, disaat itu pulalah kesempurnaan mereka terlahir.

Kesempurnaan yang terlahir dari sebuah usaha.

Aku akan membuktikannya. Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku layak menjadi orang yang akan senantiasa terus menjagamu. Melindungimu. Dan...

Tentu saja mencintaimu...

"Kau menatap Minato-kun lagi ya, Aigis?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan Fuuka mengagetkanku. Lagi-lagi aku tak sadar jika aku sedang memperhatikan Minato dari kejauhan. Wajahku mulai memerah. Bahkan sahabat baikku tahu bahwa aku tergila-gila pada pria tampan berambut biru itu.

"Tetaplah berjuang, Aigis. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa." Fuuka memberi dukungan padaku. Sebuah dukungan agar aku tak menyerah. Sebuah dukungan agar aku tidak membunuh perasaan cinta yang kupendam ini. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan begitu lemah.

Disaat yang sama, Minato mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Tubuhku seakan membeku. Ia melayangkan senyuman yang begitu manis padaku. Sebuah senyuman yang mengisyaratkan penantian. Sebuah senyuman yang menandakan bahwa...

Ia menungguku.

Wajahku kembali memerah. Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Agar aku bisa terbangun dari realitas ini. Tapi tak bisa. Aku terlalu terpanah padanya.

Dan sebuah kongklusi pun terlahir.

Aku tak akan pernah menyerah.

Sampai aku dapat mendekap hatimu selamanya...

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu.

Tak terasa masa-masa itu telah kulewati. Usahaku telah menampakkan sebuah _progress_. Para guru mulai memperhatikan eksistensiku, Aku juga sudah tergabung di beberapa kegiatan extrakurikuler. Kemampuanku dalam bersosialisasi mengalami peningkatan. Aku sudah bukan seorang Aigis yang selalu pemurung seperti dulu lagi. Aku sudah berubah. Kehadiranku sudah hampir bisa diterima oleh semuanya. Tapi, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku masih saja tetap tidak bisa seperti dirinya. Ia akan tetap sempurna sampai kapanpun. Namun, walau begitu, aku senang. Aku senang karena kini, Ia terlihat mulai memperhatikanku. Idolaku mulai memperhatikanku. Minato Arisato memperhatikan eksistensiku. Aku pasti bermimpi...

Dan terkadang, cobaan datang ditengah indahnya mimpi-mimpi _real_ itu...

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Teriakan pilu itu terdengar saat aku menapakkan kakiku sepulang dari Gekkoukan. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini terjadi. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang hendak menyeberang trotoar jalan. Aku terbelalak _shock_. Seluruh orang disekitar jalanan juga seakan membeku. Sebuah mobil _sport_ berkecepatan tinggi mulai melaju kearah anak itu. Anak itu terlalu takut untuk menghindar. Hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal saja sebelum mobil itu benar-benar menabraknya.

"KEN-KUN! AWAS!" aku menjerit panik. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Amada Ken, tetangga yang tinggal di dekat rumahku. Ken terlalu _shock_ untuk bertindak. Dengan nekatnya, aku berlari dan segera mendorong Ken agar terhindar dari benturan mobil itu. Tapi aku terlambat. Disaat aku berhasil mendorong Ken ke tepi jalan, mobil itu dengan cepat langsung membentur dan menghempas tubuhku ke depan. Mobil itu menabrakku. Aku tersungkur dengan aliran darah yang mengalir keluar dari lututku. Aku tak dapat bergerak. Tubuhku mulai sakit dan mengejang.

"AIGIS-SAN!" Ken benar-benar memasang ekspresi horor. Ia segera berlari menghampiriku yang masih tersungkur diaspal jalan. Beberapa orang mulai membantu menghalau beberapa kendaraan yang hendak melaju kearahku. Sakit sekali. Su..sungguh sakit...

Aku hanya dapat tersungkur. Tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Gemetar. Menahan sakit. Aku benar-benar tak kuat lagi.

"Ukh.." air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku sungguh tak berdaya. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sakit sekali. Sungguh amat sakit sekali. Ken terlihat pucat dan menangis. Ia terus saja menjerit, menyuruhku untuk bertahan. Beberapa orang mulai memanggil ambulance.

Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan genangan air mataku.

Ya tuhan... mengapa rasa sakit ini begitu menyakitkan sekali?

Dan dimasa genting itu, hal yang lagi-lagi tak pernah kuduga pun terjadi. Seseorang datang menghampiriku. Ia mulai mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada tubuhku. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia mengangkat tubuh lemahku. Ia menggendongku dengan gaya _bride style_. Aku sungguh terkejut ditengah aliran air mataku. Ia mendekapku begitu erat. Sapuan rambut birunya itu menutupi bayangan wajahnya. Aku tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Karena aku hampir tak percaya dengan penglihatanku.

"Mi-Mina..to-san..."

"Bertahanlah, Aigis. Aku akan segera menolongmu..." suaranya yang lembut itu seakan menggetarkan dawai nadiku. Kata-katanya itu mampu mendamaikan hatiku. Ia adalah kekuatanku. Aku akan selalu bertahan sampai kapanpun.

Hanya untuk dirinya...akan kulakukan segalanya...

Karena dia adalah segalanya untukku...

* * *

Di masa ini, aku kembali membuka kedua mata biruku. Cahaya mentari terlihat menerobos dari balik tirai putih dijendela samping kananku. Aku kembali menghela napas. Aroma yang khas tercium dalam kamar yang kusinggahi. Rumah sakit. Aku berada didalam rumah sakit.

Dengan cepat kulihat keadaan kakiku yang sempat terluka. Aku masih tak dapat menggerakkan kaki kananku. Aku mendesah perlahan. Aku masih ingat jelas insident penabrakan itu. Dan aku juga masih ingat...

Minato.

Ia datang dan... menyelamatkanku. Aku tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Aku tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku terlalu _shock_ saat itu. Dan...

Aku terbuai dalam dekapannya.

Aku merasa aman. Merasa terlindungi. Harusnya aku yang melindunginya. Bukan dia! Aku sudah berhutang banyak padanya. Ia... terlalu sempurna untukku.

Dengan helaan napas berat, aku kembali bersandar ke belakang. leherku terasa nyeri. Aku mulai mengarahkan kepalaku ke samping. dan lagi-lagi aku tak pernah mengira hal ini akan

terjadi. disamping kiri ranjangku, kira-kira dengan jarak beberapa jengkal, terdapat sebuah sofa sederhana. Terlihat ada seseorang tertidur dengan pulas diatas sofa itu. Lagi-lagi aku tak dapat menemukan suaraku untuk berkata apa-apa. Ia terlihat tidur dengan tenang, raut lelah tergambar diparas tampannya. _Headphone_nya yang khas itu terlihat melingkari lehernya dengan begitu rapi dan masihlah tersambung pada MP3 _player_nya yang berbentuk cylinder itu. Walau volumenya pelan, tapi aku tahu bahwa lagu "_Burn my dread_" kesukaannya itu terlihat menyala pada MP3 _player_nya. Sepertinya ia lupa mematikan MP3nya itu. Ia terlihat begitu damai. Ingin sekali aku meraihnya, dan membelai wajahnya dengan begitu lembut. Ia selalu mengagumkan dimataku. Dan aku rela menghabiskan ribuan butir air mata, hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya saja.

Hanya untuk sekedar...

Bersamanya...

Mendekap erat tubuhnya.

Aku terlalu mencintainya.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Huh?" aku tersentak kaget. Kedua mata kelabu itu mulai menatap kearahku. Setengah kelopak matanya tertutup. Ia terlihat begitu lelah.

"Minato-san..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia bertanya dengan begitu tenang seraya menghampiriku perlahan-lahan. Pandanganku kembali kuarahkan ke samping.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mulai menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat ranjangku.

"Syukurlah jika begitu." keheningan terjadi lagi. Situasi canggung selalu saja melanda kami seperti ini. Aku terlihat menunduk, bingung harus berkata apa. Sedangkan ia hanya memandang ke arah jendela dengan ekspresi yang tidak menampakkan emosi apapun. Wajahku seakan memerah melihat jarak kami yang terlampau dekat seperti ini.

"Apa Minato-san menunggu di sini seharian?"

"Ya. aku menunggumu semenjak kau berhasil kubawa ke rumah sakit. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu." aku seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Minato... mengkhawatirkanku?

Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang yang tak berguna sepertiku?

Mengapa?

"Tindakanmu dalam menyelamatkan Ken waktu itu sungguh sangat berani, Aigis. Aku salut padamu."

"Itu... sudah seharusnya aku menolong Ken..." jawabku perlahan. Ia mulai tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi, itu bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang mudah. Jarang sekali ada orang sepertimu." aku sedikit terperangah mendengar itu. Ia terus menghujamku dengan tatapan kelabunya itu.

"Maafkan aku jika aku sering merepotkanmu, Minato-san. Kau sudah banyak membantu dan aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu..." lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat menunduk dan merasa bersalah. Kau hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalamu.

"Tak masalah, Aigis. justru akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu..."

"Apa maksudmu, Minato-san?" kedua alisku bertaut heran. Aku mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Selama ini, sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa kau sering memperhatikanku, Aigis..." aku terkejut mendengar itu. Wajahku mulai bersemu semakin merah. Seharusnya aku menyadari tindakanku. Aku seakan malu dengan sikapku.

"Maaf-"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku juga... mulai memperhatikanmu semenjak itu."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Diam-diam, aku juga mulai memperhatikanmu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat unik. Terkadang, aku merasa bersalah karena sulit untuk meluangkan waktu denganmu." kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke samping. Aku masihlah tertegun dengan ucapanmu. Aku tak tahu bahwa kau juga memperhatikanku. Aku semakin malu dengan semua ini.

"Aku..."

"Jangan dipendam."

"H-huh?"

"Aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Jangan dipendam. Katakan saja." aku terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Aku tak akan dapat membohongi dirimu. Kedua mata kelabumu itu terus saja menatapku. Rasa gugup kembali menyelimutiku. Bibirku terkatup rapat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Aku... mencintaimu.

Hatiku selalu menjeritkan kata-kata itu. Tapi... mengapa aku tak bisa melisankan lewat mulutku?

Mengapa?

"A-aku...Aku..." bibirku gemetar. Aku sungguh tak dapat mengucapkannya. Ingin menangis. Aku ingin menangis. Mengapa aku tak dapat mengucapkannya dihadapanmu? Mengapa? Sebenarnya, apa yang kutakutkan? penolakankah? Atau... kau akan menghindariku jika kau mengerti tentang perasaanku yang sesungguhnya? Atau apa?

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan isi hatiku padamu! Tapi mengapa tidak bisa?

oh Tuhan... berikan aku kekuatan.

"Jika kau belum siap mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." kau kembali menyimpulkan senyuman kecil. Cukup untuk sekedar menenangkan hatiku. Aku hanya dapat mengepalkan tanganku. Mengapa aku tak dapat mengatakannya?

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." kau pun beranjak dari kursimu. Kau hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Melihatmu semakin jauh dariku sungguh membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aku tak ingin jauh darimu. Aku ingin berada di dekatmu. Selalu bersamamu!

Untuk itu...

"Tu-tunggu, Minato-san!" kau mungkin tak pernah menyangka hal ini. Disaat kau hampir neluar dari kamarku, aku pun turun dari ranjangku, berjalan tertatih-tatih kearahmu dan...

Aku memelukmu dari belakang.

Memelukmu erat sekali.

"A-aigis...?"

"Jangan pergi. Ku-kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" aku memelukmu dengen segenap perasaanku. Kau terdiam seraya menunduk untuk sesaat, membiarkan aku memelukmu erat. Keheningan pun terjadi. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menitikkan air mataku.

"Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, Minato-san..." aku menenggelamkan wajahku dipunggungmu. Isak tangis masih saja mengiringiku. Kakiku mulai gemetar menahan sakit. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku ingin selalu mendekapmu seperti ini.

Dan kau pun mulai berbalik kearahku. Kau mulai menatapku dengan lembut seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata biruku. Dan...

Kau memeluk tubuhku dengan begitu erat.

Aku _shock_ dengan kontak ini. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau memelukku. menenggelamkan wajahmu pada rambut pirangku. Begitu erat. Aku merasakan kehangatanmu.

"Minato-san..."

"Jangan takut. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan hujaman surga bagi hatiku. Tak ada rangkaian kata-kata yang dapat mewakili perasaanku saat ini. Aku terlalu senang, gembira, bingung, seakan tak percaya. Dan...

Inilah hasil kerja kerasku.

Aku berhasil membuatmu mengerti makna eksistensiku yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Menjagamu hingga akhir.

Dan aku tak akan pernah melepasmu.

Sampai kapanpun juga...

**-FIN-**

**A/N : **Halo fandom motherlandku! Udah hampir setahun aku gak pernah ngunjungi fandom ini. Hiks…kangen sekali aku! TT^TT *lebay* yup, saya iseng membuat fic oneshot ini sebagai salam kangen saya. Hehehe… moga saja masih ada fans Minato x Aigis disini. Oke, saya pamit! Fandom YGO telah menunggu. Akhir kata, masih adakah yang sudi untuk mereview fic ancur ini?


End file.
